wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Acacia the Sandwing
"I'm not nosy. I'm just curious in an extreme way." -Acacia Acacia the Sandwing Acacia's whole life seems to be a mistake. He was born by mistake. His mother accidentally insulted a powerful dragon by mistake, and was killed for doing so. He was born without a choice of who he would be, born a girl, though he identifies as a boy. (This is why his name sounds somewhat feminine.) He mistakenly was overlooked when they were taking kids to the orphanage, and was forced to live on the streets. Instead of accepting his fate, he watched people. Finding the most crowded place, he used his voice to draw attention to himself, and one by one worked to fix his problems. Then, after only a few months of search, he soon had a home and two kind parents. Appearance A sandy yellow Sandwing with slight spots of brown. He has longer spikes and larger wings. He is very tall, and one of his horns is injured, just a stub left from a fight he got into. He is often smiling, and his teeth are in good condition. He also is often very sweaty, especially when nervous. Personality Acacia is an opinionated extrovert, who will openly share his thoughts. He often feels the need to raise his already naturally loud voice. He will barge into any conversation if he feels he can contribute to it. He tries to be polite, but often his curiosity or opinions will overtake him and he will step out of line. He also gets nervous. Sometimes he gets really worried and shaky, but he tries to not let it get to him. He just smiles and does what he likes to do. He often forget to think before speaking, and this has gotten him into trouble on multiple occasions. He also had never been one for studying, and was never considered quite smart. But what he lacks in smarts, he makes up for in passion. If there is something he supports, or someone who he believes needs help (or to get in trouble) he will try to do something about it. Also, due to not having lived a normal life, he likes to watch 'normal' dragons and their stuff to try to understand it. He also has a dream to be liked, something his outspokenness can sometimes be unhelpful for. In the way of understanding others and feelings, Acacia is an amuetar. He often can't comprehend many things, and likes to describe these things with strange feelings, colors, or cheesy similies. He often will laugh thinking something is a joke, when it usually isn't. In all, his life whilst younger had left him unprepared for the real world. He also has a few hobbies. He loves to draw out his feelings and emotions, or point out strongly believed points of his through the art. He often thinks more about the colors than the linework, and spends hours choosing colors. He is determined to show people how he feels, and because of his horrible explaining, believes this is the best way. He also enjoys baking and cooking, because while not the best at it, he finds it soothing and calming. Acacia, while biologically a girl, never in his life felt like a girl, and doesn't think that should be a problem. He gets really nervous and sweaty when people bring it up. He gets nervous when correcting people who think he is a girl, but still does it. He doesn't like to talk about his gender, because he is worried about what people will do about it. There are not many transgender dragons in Phyria, and he knows most people won't understand. Yet he will try his best to make sure that the trans community won't get picked on. Still, the insults and worries sometimes get to him. He just wants to comfortably be a boy. And that's okay. In all Acacia is a happy dragon, who wants to understand, and be understood. While he will debate opinions, he will often in the end laugh and accept everyone has their own opinion. While at times he may be a bit weird, he is just a young dragons trying to have a nice time and life. Aesthetic and Art! (Gallery) IMG 5337.jpg C230E3A2-90FA-44ED-8CD6-DC17CA4EB9AF.jpeg (Aesthetic by Infinity Da Dragon!) (Art by Pearl336) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (GeekSheep) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+